Amazon Royalty
by BlueSappho
Summary: Collaboration. Three tribes, Telaquire Queen arranges her daughter's marriage, but she instead falls for the Weapons Master meant to train her betrothed. Forbidden Love, Civil Conflict, Threat by the Romans...work in progress
1. Chapter 1

AMAZON ROYALTY

Chapter One

From Amphipolis to Potidaea, across the Mediterranean Sea to Corinth, there dwelled the greatest Amazon nations of Greece. This night three Queens would meet at the base of Mount Olympus to hold a centuries old tradition in honor of their great goddess Artemis, a ritual so sacred that only royalty and their Shamanesses were permitted to make such a journey. Among them stood a legend in herself: Princess to the central Telaquire tribe, the most powerful of the nations, and the most sought after beauty in all provinces.

This fact was well guarded by her mother, the Queen of their tribe. Extremely protective, she put forth great effort towards her daughter's training in combat and the arts of ruling a nation. Even now among royalty that had known her since birth, Eliniir amazed all. Her eyes were as amber, dormant embers within a rich molten brown; so warm for those she cared for. A loving face with softer features emanates her natural compassion for others, but a toned form, rippling at its peak, resides underneath, covered in perfectly bronzed skin and forged from the Princess' lifetime of training. Long silky, curly, raven-black hair became her signature to all Amazons, as it seemed to flow in waves as Poseidon's celestial seas. There was no questioning whether warriors from all tribes would attempt to have her, and for this her mother believed to have every right to be protective. For all the contenders that would try and win her heart, the Queen could not allow the youngling to choose wisely for herself. What better way to pick a worthy partner for her daughter than from the strongest of the royals? Their desperate need to join the tribes left the Telaquire ruler eager to have her daughter wed, before she could even learn what love is. But the Queen refused to see deeper into her heart. Eliniir desired above all things to become a healer, to care for the wounded and fight death for those whom life can be seized awhile longer. Sadly, the Princess knew she would not be allowed to abandon her duties, for no matter how much the Queen perceived healers as an integral part of the tribe, she entrusted the future of the Amazons to her daughter, certain and adamant that Eliniir, first and foremost, would become a wise and noble leader.

A full moon over head, the three tribal leaders sought Artemis' blessing of their congregation. A large pyre engulfed in flames as the Shamanesses tossed in their special mix of herbs, erecting green and blue hues out of its depths. Chanting ensued, not of any particular language, directly from their souls. The Central nation's Shamaness then pleaded,

"Great goddess, Artemis, hear us. Bless these, your children, the hands by which your will be done. Give us your permission to commence and see your people thrive." With this, the bright rays of the moon stirred up the air. The whirlwind built up high above them and then came down to embrace the royals. Sucking the air from the flames, the fire went out completely. When the dust settled once more, Artemis set the pyre aflame again. With this they knew they received the goddess' blessing. The Queens of Macedonia, Greece, and Corinth took their places, each at the makeshift thrones built of the materials surrounding them. Their children, three to the North, two to the South, and the jewel of the Central tribe, were meant to sit near their mothers, humbly taking up a piece of warm earth. Some of the children were not next in line to their royal family. The daughters of the north were all ambitious and known for being extremely obedient to their mother. Eliniir, always the beauty, had no siblings of her own, not that it bothered her. She had grown up among the major royal families all her life, so every princess felt as her sister. The weapons master, Nyssa, General to the South stood in the background at such events, as she did best and ultimately preferred. She kept herself forever ready for threats to her family. With a small reputation of her own, she showed she had no interest in the crown and trusted that her sister Korra made a fine successor, and for this she had the trust and respect of her people. She kept her blonde hair clean and cut back with her blade so as to not get bothersome during battle. She stood stockier than most, though she carried her femininity well, making her the envy of many a warrior back home. Thoughts of this sort focused the Southerner's thoughts on the Shamaness' daughter. Nyssa had come to know her body well, as the youngling offered herself so freely. The ambition of this woman, however, seeped from her every pore and had the princess sure that she couldn't be trusted with anything more than passionate embraces. Fore surely, if the blonde ever decided to take marriage seriously, the Shamaness' apprentice would try and seize more than her heart.

"Take your seats, daughters." The Telaquire Queen commanded, and with the wave of her hand, the princesses filed in. Nyssa had her hands behind her back as she stood at her mothers throne, looking all too much like her mother's personal guard. She focuses on the flames coming from the pit in order to calm her nerves. This had been the first meeting she'd come to in years, a while before she had become a general to her people. A vision eluded from the flames. Artemis, come from the heavens themselves? No, the silky dark hair, the amazon remembered, belonged to Eliniir. But the thin, lanky girl she knew then now filled the mold of the most magnificent creature she'd ever laid eyes upon. The Central Princess came around to sit beside her mother, tucking her luxurious curls behind her. Her arm rose in the motion, the beauty showed her strength, subtly flexing as she allowed hair to cascaded down her back again. Her friend's scent washed over the southern General, intoxicating her keen senses. Eliniir had grown into a beautiful woman indeed, and with the kind heart Nyssa knew she possessed, the Princess was surely destined for greatness.

The Shamanesses took their places together, across from their respective Queen's throne. Each went for where they had fresh scrolls, quills, and ink tucked away for the sole and sacred purpose of recording the events to come. Nyssa's mother took the floor first. Arising from her thrown, she took the bowl of herbs where the priestess left them to rest. A handful of the mixture seized, Admira engulfed the pyre in emerald and sapphire once more.

"I bring blessed news from Corinth. My daughter, Korra, finds a warrior at her feet. With my blessing, they are to be joined under Artemis' next full moon. The greatest soldier of our militia, besides my Nyssa, of course." Her arm raised towards her children, Korra bowed her head to the royal families as they applauded, and Nyssa in turn bowed in deep reverence to the nations. The Macedonian Amazon Queen, Giara, rose to take her turn next, taking the herbs as her sister before her.

"I am also pleased to announce that our soldiers have done more than attempt to take my daughter's hand." A look of contempt hidden behind a kind smile flew across the space between the Queens of the North and South. "The Romans attempting to penetrate our boarders have been pushed back to as far as Illyria." More applause, weaker than the first by her rival's lack of enthusiasm, came forth by practice. Mirren, the Telaquire Queen then rose, but did not take the herbs. She wished not to waste time.

"I wish my sisters great praise from Artemis herself, but I've come here for a far greater purpose." Her compatriots dare not be insulted by her lack of tradition in not igniting the flame. She ruled the most powerful of the three tribes represented tonight, and the rumor of a demigod in their midst secured their tongues as she continued. "Our princess has become a rare gem indeed. For this, I have no doubt that the Romans only dare come so close to our boarders in hopes of the conquest she would mean to Caesar. She has become a highly capable young woman, of this I have no doubt, but the time has come." At this, only the two queens eyes lit up with excitement, fore they knew what Mirren meant before the others. "Amazons, she must marry one of your daughters." Eliniir bolted from the ground, a small amount of earth following her ascent.

"Mother…by the gods, this is not the time…"

"Silence, daughter." The Princess did not soften her stance. Her arms extended out in a plea, her hands starting to seize into fists, the Greeks locked eyes in a wicked show down. Nyssa could swear she saw a white fire flicker in Eliniir's eyes, and for the threat the Telaquire Queen seemed to pose in the General's subconscious, the southerner's hand went to the sword at her belt. The Gem of the Realm witnesses this, and wishes not to start a fight, but does not retreat to the dirt. She sits upon the arm of her mother's throne, arms extended behind her for support. The royals look on in shock that Eliniir would be so bold as to sit upon the throne, but the Queen continues, needing not bother with reprimanding her while so much is at stake, "I regret that we have let war scatter us to the winds. Our numbers are thin. Any fool, such as the Romans, can see this. It was always our ancestors' wish to join the tribes. For the sake of our future…the futures of all Amazons…I believe such a union is vital." The northern Princess, Reyna, jumps at such an opportunity,

"It should be me, your grace. I am the strongest for your daughter." Nyssa whispers to herself,

"I highly doubt that." A sound not lost on the keen Telaquire Princess, a subtle laugh sounds from her seat, only a few feet away from the General. Her gaze met Nyssa for a moment as she stretched back into her seat on purpose. Her chest pressed closer into the leathers she wore, hoping to erect any reaction out of the stoic warrior-princess, an oddity among royalty. Of course, the general stood still, but the heat that flushed her face could not be concealed, much to Eliniir's delight. Reyna nearly growled at the mockery, racing from her mother's throne to tower above the weapons master. A mere inch did loads for the North's second-born's ego.

"Did I hear a challenge from your lips?" Nyssa had not granted the respect of a proper acknowledgement until this. Her blood did boil at such insolence, but knew royals felt they had rights that made them bolder than the average Amazon. She settled for cutting through the northerner with her eyes, a vehement blue like the center of a tempest,

"Believe me, young one, a quarrel with me would mean your end." The hotheaded amazon went for the gilded hilt of her sword clumsily, but just as quick, Nyssa twisted Reyna's body around in her grasp, holding a dagger to her throat. Reyna's mother then spoke out,

"Enough!" The general immediately released the younger Princess, bowing her head in an apology to her superior. Reyna scurried back to Giara, sword left to rest for the rest of the night in fear. "I should have your head for this." Queen Admira then rose,

"You will have nothing but a lesson on how to teach your broods some proper manners."

"That's quite enough from the both of you." Both Queens bowed as Mirren spoke. She went to the young northerner, standing within a breath of the Princess to see the fear in her eyes, "Greece appreciates your offer, Reyna, but you are second born." The redhead bowed in defeat and her mother's heart leapt at the idea that she then had an opportunity the South lacked.

"Have my first born, Queen Mirren. She'll make a fine consort for your Princess Eliniir."

"I'm sure her intentions are noble, my Lady," the northern Queen snarled at the comment, "but my Nyssa is the finest warrior among royal amazon blood. If any should have your daughter's hand, it's her."

"Your daughter has no claim to the throne with the path she's chosen, and will never be Queen to your people. Tara, come here." The eldest Macedonian princess rose reluctantly, she dreaded conflict of any kind but dare not defy an order from her mother. "Give the Queen your blade." Tara stood slightly shorter than her sister Reyna, and had no thirst for battle as she. Standing under Mirren's gaze now made her quiver. She reached for her sword, and drew the blade out slowly. As it reach two thirds of the way out of its scabbard, the North's eldest dropped her sword. Tara apologizes as it sank slightly in the loose dirt at the Queen's feet. She scrambles to pick it up, and nearly nicks her majesty's shins, apologizing more. Her mother palms her forehead in embarrassment, and Nyssa decides she can't watch this anymore.

"Stop! Just stop before you get someone hurt." She gathers the redhead's sword and plants it in her hands, using her own to force the amazon to hold it tightly. As Tara just stands there staring at the weapons master, her body remains paralyzed with fright. Nyssa gives her an encouraging nod. "You can do this, Tara. It's no different than back home." The blonde draws her own sword and holds it as an example. She guides her friend to stand before Queen Mirren, and Tara follows Nyssa's lead in kneeling, holding the hilt of their swords up to the Telaquire ruler. The Queen, pleased, smiles down at the General and takes the sword, but from the southerner's hand.

"You've become quite the celebrity from what I hear of Corinth, warrior." Nyssa was shocked to feel the weight of her sword lifted into Mirren's hands. She felt light, excited at the thought of being chosen, but for reasons she possessed little certainty. Tara's mother felt appalled at the act, losing herself.

"You can't be serious! She knows not how to rule, only how to draw blood. Barely a royal at all." Before Admira could detest such a notion, Mirren points the sword at Giara's throat.

"Forget not, who you intend your words for." The lesser Queen looked on with the same inherited fear that her daughter had shown as she slowly stepped back and sat in her thrown shamefully. "Now then, arise, the both of you." They complied, but Nyssa still kept her head down. She could feel Eliniir watch her intently and did not want to be distracted while Mirren spoke to her. "What purpose do you give yourself to, Amazon?"

"I…I train the soldiers for battle. I ensure that my Queen has the best possible warriors to fight for her. I live my life by my family, serving and protecting them, whatever the cost may be."

"I hear the sincerity of your words, Nyssa. You indeed would make a great Queen, if you did not have such unfortunate circumstances." The southerner knew she meant that her older sister would be Queen, not her, and for this held no intentions of seeing her as a contender for her daughter's hand.

"I assure you, Queen Mirren, I love my nation. I love our way of life. I have found my purpose and look for nothing more."

"This is why it must be you…It must be you…that trains this youngling here to become worthy of her crown and my daughter." Nyssa stares into the Queen's eyes with her mouth slightly agape. "Well, speak, General."

"I-it w-would be an honor, of course, Queen Mirren." She bows deeply again.

"Of course." The Queen looked over to her daughter, defiance but shock painted across her features. When her mother extended her open palm, Eliniir placed her hand within it. Guided gently by the hands that always meant to choose the Princess' destiny for her, she now stood in between the Princesses of the North and South. Mirren handed off the blade to its rightful owner, now with the object intended to serve the Telaquire tribe however she saw fit. Nyssa steps a foot back when the dark headed queen then placed Eliniir's hand within Tara's, "Blessed be this union, for it shall make the Amazons stronger." Nyssa looked back toward her mother, knowing now that she would be traveling home with the Telaquire, and that this would be their only goodbye. Her mother won't have it.

"I must contend, Mirren," she gets a heated glance at the lack of title used to address her, but knew she might get some opposition to taking their children away so hastily, "Nyssa is far too valuable to our tribe as General. Why would I send her off, when her absence holds no benefit to my people?" Mirren guides her feet to plant themselves before the southern Queen.

"Because your Queen demands it."

"You are no Queen of mine."

"You insolent little…" as they both go for their swords, it is Eliniir that breaks as the voice of reason.

"Fighting amongst ourselves will not help to strengthen our numbers." The Queens agree that battle is not the best course of action, but Admira still detests the idea of her daughter leaving as she addresses the issue about the North and Central tribes banding together with this proposed marriage.

"Pretty convenient for you, I must admit, to increase both your numbers just as Caesar is after us all."

"Watch your tongue, witch."

"Mother, enough." The Gem of the Realm stands in front of her Queen with a soft expression that calms her once again. "There will be an advantage to your Nyssa traveling home with us, Admira." She had both of their attentions now, confusion apparent on their faces. She faces the Queen of Corinth, "For your daughter's service, I make another proposal. As we extend the royal lines, our children, my daughter and the daughter of Korra, will be joined, and then all three tribes will become one." Mirren was impressed by her daughters wit, and so extended her hand to Admira as Eliniir stepped away from the reconciliation. Admira hesitantly took the Telaquire's arm in mutual agreement. "It's settled then."

"Yes, Nyssa and Tara will travel home with us. Saddle the horses!" The Shamanesses gladly ran from their scrolls now tucked away safely in their bags and proceeded to ready themselves for the trip home. As the Queens now stood together, Mirren made promises to bring their daughters back safely. Eliniir finally got her chance to look upon these warriors up close. Tara stood just as average as any soldier she'd seen back home. Red hair teased up in a mess around her shoulders, she determined she'd have to teach the girl the proper way to maintain it. But then she looked upon Nyssa, her best friend at one time. Four years had passed between them, and it did much for her image. She swore a whole different woman stood before her now. She wore the battle marks of the general upon her face, and now up close witnessed that Nyssa had chosen to make them permanent. Eliniir wondered if deep scars met a woman's touch of the ink. Her long hair had been cut, she assumed to do her well during a battle, and the leathers she donned had her resembling the goddess Artemis herself, surely a design out of honor for the one she served. The young beauty couldn't wait to get back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Arriving in Greece brought on new forms of excitement for Nyssa. The village warmed her with thoughts of home, as all Amazon villages resembled one another, for the most part. Queen Mirren enticed her people to celebrate her home coming, and for it the intoxicating aromas of fresh breads and perfumed oils being forged for tonight's festival permeated the air. Overstimulation served to work against the southern General, as she prided herself on a readiness for battle, however she faced an onslaught of intrigued glances from beauties even less clad than the girls in Corinth. Danger was sure to follow, where young ladies' chastities were concerned. Giving a subtle wink now and again served to do little for Mirren's view of Nyssa. The Queen witnesses the younglings' reactions to the General she would have closer to her daughter than she'd like. For it, she looks down from atop her horse and clears her throat. The weapons master then stills herself and walks on valiantly, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment. Seeing the humiliation on the Warrior's face stirred a protectiveness in Eliniir that she quickly chose to ignore. She eyed her mother before turning in her saddle to look at the blonde.

"So tell me Nyssa, what exactly do you intend to teach my...intended?" She grimaced slightly at the last word, ignoring Tara's hurt expression. Nyssa knew she mustn't show her disapproval of how the Princess had wounded the northerner, and succeeded in showing no distaste for the diplomatic heartlessness she once thought Eliniir incapable of. Allowing herself to calm, the weapon's master continued to stare on towards their path's end.

"I intend to teach her how to wield her sword with passion, my Lady. How to breathe in fear and bring forth fury to the enemy. When I'm finished with her she will be a soldier deserving of the highest honor. She will protect your kingdom well." With this the General set her eyes onto the Gem of the Realm to show she would not fear the beast that would surely have her at her will if she so allowed. Eliniir smirked.

"I wish you luck, good warrior. My kingdom and the tribes I will rule will need a strong and fearless consort, equal to none but myself." She turned her gaze to Nyssa, meeting it head on, white fire sparking as she spoke. "My people deserve the finest defense we can give them, and Caesar has made it clear that Greece will be his prize, laying claim to all who call it home. I will die before I let that happen, so I'm relying on you to do your very best. Am I clear, General?" The two had stopped, the others in their party to carry on to the Queens hut. The fire in her eyes was not lost on the southerner, excitement racing through her.

"Clear that I need not make the girl too strong. I would not want her to be taken as the _finest_ defense at your disposal." At this Nyssa bowed deeply, extending her arm in courtesy so that the Princess would continue down to where her mother awaited them. Eliniir calmed. Seeing Tara far ahead with her mother, she felt free to speak her true thoughts as they continued.

"I see your anger, Nyssa. I still know you well from when we were kids. We spent many moons together. I'm not happy with my mother's choice, you see, but I would hope you know it's not for my own vanity or pride, but for the good of my people. That is why I stress to you how important your strange, but necessary, mission has become." She stopped and turned, realizing for the first time how much taller Nyssa was than she remembered. "She doesn't realize what is at stake here. You do. So I'm asking you, as a friend and as future queen, make this girl ready."

"As you wish, your majesty." Nyssa allowed sincerity to flow through her gaze as she looked upon her nearly forgotten friend. This seemed to please the Princess as she continued to ride towards the Queens tent. They kept even strides, arriving at the entrance equipped with two guards complete with war staffs. The General extended a hand to help Eliniir down from her mare, which she accepted gracefully. The same engulfing scent she'd experienced at the ceremony invaded Nyssa's senses again. The heat she felt off her body as she slid down into her arms, though only mere seconds, did little else to help her still her rapid beating heart. Eliniir stimulated her, that was no surprise, but the warmth she saw in her eyes, and the gentle smile, was enough to melt anyone's heart. Ceasing the embrace quickly so as to not overstep her boundaries, Nyssa went to the flaps of the Queen's tent and pulled one back for her Princess to enter. They bowed their heads to each other as she passed, finding the Queen and her Regent discussing recent news with vigor. Whatever information reached Mirren upon her return made the air around them tense. Eliniir feared the worse.

"What is it, mother?"

"Those accursed Romans! They must be responsible for this." Pacing back and forth, Queen Mirren made it difficult for the Princess to get her attention. Taking her hand, Eliniir managed to calm her mother long enough for her to express their troubles, "Amazons are disappearing more frequently now, and our best trackers can't determine where they're managing to smuggle the girls out." Eliniir wasn't sure how to react at first. Emotions battled within her heart for a few moments as she felt her company's eyes staring through her. Finally anger born from fear won out,

"Mother... Allow me to take my scouting party. We can get them back." She closed her eyes, trying to stay calm at the look of doubt evident on Mirren's face. Stepping closer, "I promise I can get them." Her mother paused for a moment, leaning over an updated map of the their boarders, figures representing the Romans littering its edges.

"Your group is the only one that came back in one piece. But I'm not taking chances. You can take your Amazons, but Nyssa goes with you as your personal guard." Eliniir turned to Nyssa, starting to argue before her mother cut her off. "Don't argue, daughter! You're lucky I'm letting you leave the compound, let alone my sight! You take a personal guard or you will not accompany your team. In the mean time, I will start Tara's training; show her around, get her settled, and show her what this kingdom will be expecting of her. Your only mission is to find the Amazons. You will not, under any circumstances, engage in battle." Relief washed over the General, that she wouldn't yet have to take on the burden of training Tara. She yearned to get out into the field again, though she did feel Eliniir's understandable hesitation to have her watch her every move.

"I assure you Princess, I will not interfere and aid only when necessary." This satisfied Eliniir, but the Queen eyed the warrior before sitting down and looking to her daughter.

"Assemble the amazons you wish to go with you and bring them to me. I'm going to need new reports of the troops and their supplies, and I'll need to brief them on staying out of combat. This is rescue only..." She sighed and waved her hand in a dismissal, as Eliniir ran out of the tent. As she passed Tara waiting outside, the northerner started to run after her betrothed. Nyssa darted a warning glare that kept the youngling put. She tracked Eliniir's steps to the outer rim of the encampment only to find them disappear mid stride. Assuming the Princess leapt into the trees' cover, the General allowed her charge to remain unfound for the moment. She made her way to the center pyre meant for tonight's festivities. At the center of the excitement, she took the time to indulge in the sights of Telaquire Amazons running wild trying to put together decorations and set the Queen's table. Finding a young brunette blushing her way, Nyssa took it upon herself to join in the preparation, and cure any distress this young Amazon may find herself under…

Eliniir relished in the moments she finally had to herself. She knew they wouldn't be able to leave before the celebration, so she chose this time to prepare herself, and those that would go with her. While she had no one to say her goodbyes to, her warriors did, and she wouldn't dare rob them of the chance to be with their consorts before a potential battle. Pacing herself steadily through the trees, the raven-haired Princess heard the snapping of a nearby branch. Stilling herself, she maintained the stance of obliviousness, so as to seize the element of surprise for herself. A short war cry rained from the brush above Eliniir, but the skilled royal reacted too quickly for her foe. Leaping from the branch on which the Princess perched, she left the amazon to catch only the trees. As her lead scout dangled, Eliniir knew better than to believe the mock distress the capable warrior played.

"Hello, Tirana."

"Your skills are not lost on your subjects, my liege. But one will never cease the need to experience opportunities to ready themselves for the unexpected." With this the younger woman went to grab at her Princess' ankle. Anticipating as much, she merely needed to jump out of reach, and when she came back down her weight vibrated the branch Tirana now only had one hand with which to hold. The naïve amazon came crashing down to the earth below, thankfully into the pointy ends of bushes rather that the cold, unforgiving ground. Eliniir knew she had not hurt her ward, but the pain of her pride was a different matter. Tirana took the Princess' offered hand graciously, with a smirk on her face that showed all was forgiven.

"You nearly had me that time, my friend."

"Oh, you're just trying to ease the humiliation." They laughed together as long time friends did under such circumstances. "I've heard word that we're to be heading out soon."

"Your ears are quite perceptive to hear such fresh news." Eliniir wasn't surprised that Tirana had already come to know what she meant to tell the whole party. "Yes, our mission will come to bring our loved ones home. Regrettably, my mother has also made it clear that we are not to engage in combat."

"Where's the fun in that?" Her smirk served to erect more laughter from the royal, something she had been lacking as of late. Patting her on the back, Eliniir lead her friend by the shoulders towards the festival that would soon begin.

"What my mother won't know, won't hurt her… Come lets give the others an opportunity to say goodbye before we depart. Be prepared to leave at first light."

"Gratitude, Princess Eliniir, I know the scouts could use it." As the celebration neared, they made her way back to the center of the compound to see to final preparations.

All efforts paid off. A fire burning high in the heart of the village lit one's way around all the pleasures the Telaquire had to offer. Dancers allowed the flames to warm their bare bodies, war paint serving as the only barrier between lustful eyes and the Amazons' most enticing features. Guards stood at the ready, spears in hand and unwavering in their purpose, adjacent to the Queens table, topped with all manner of indulgences itself. Tonight was surely one to sate oneself with wine, partake in the sweetest of fruits, and find passion with so alluring a beauty a warrior could do little else but praise so gracious a goddess as Artemis. Nyssa had yet to sate herself, though she enjoyed her fortuitous encounter from earlier that afternoon. She definitely looked forward to such a fresh environment, with none of the drama from home to interfere with her rampant seductions. Drums beat with the tribe's frivolous dances, but none dared get so close to the dancers as the southerner. Her movements were seamlessly adaptive, as the steps were at first lost on the General. The surrounding energy kept its members entranced, each feeding off the other under the light of the moon. Queen Mirren and Princes Eliniir took to their thrones, but many failed to notice. The General's uninhibited nature could be admired under the right light, but as the Telaquire ruler witnessed what her daughter would be exposed to, she started to second guess her decision to have the weapons master alone with Eliniir. Her trust in her daughter's virtue remains the only reassurance.

"Amazons! Your attention…" The drums ceased at once, as her subjects go to their knees before the Queen, and Nyssa herself bows at the hip, as her rearing forced the southerner's second nature to subconsciously display her imperial rank. "Let us remember our purpose for this night. The Fates will come to be honored soon as they unite the Telaquire nation with Macedonia. Long live Princess Tara and my daughter Eliniir!" Those devoted to the strengthening of the tribe bellow zealous war cry across the village. But not all were so thrilled with blessing what had yet come to pass.

As the festivities continued, Eliniir sat quietly on her throne, her guards devotedly standing between herself and her mother, making it easy to ignore her. She observes as Nyssa joins the dancing, noticing quickly how the younger, yet newly independent, amazons trailed behind. Kira in particular attempted to stay close, and then in dawned on Eliniir why Nyssa had been so willing to leave her alone earlier. Anger surged through her entire being. Nearly losing the fight to calm herself, she managed to ignore the sliver of jealousy that once again surfaced at the thought of Nyssa. Eliniir arose and made her way toward the General, determining the present as no greater an opportunity to best the womanizer at her own game.

Just as the vision seen through the pyre flames at Mt Olympus, the dark hair beauty came down a straight path towards a dazed Nyssa. Her one fault laid in the ability to get lost in her love of women, as she did on nights like these when the taste of so many kept her inebriated. Eliniir allowed her sensuality to flow freely, dancing through movements inspired. The warrior took behind her seemingly willing partner, soon to be her greatest conquest yet. The heat off the Telaquire's body teased her target for the philanderer's desire to have that burning passion beneath her. Nyssa came close enough to have the Princess feel a ragged breath upon her neck. Eliniir allowed her prey's palms to hover over the Greek's flawless bronze skin, but could sense the hesitation brought on by that last ounce of respect for royals the General held. Eliniir had her. She continued the dance, knowing she had Nyssa vulnerable enough to have her every word heeded.

"Kira's quite beautiful, isn't she?" Eliniir smirked at Nyssa's confused yet embarrassed expression, though neither of them missed a beat in the passionate dance they shared with the other warriors. Eliniir continued, "I've never seen her quite so enamored before..." She stole Nyssa away, backing into the cover of darkness surrounding them, the warrior in her grasp. Her grip tightened as she slammed her captive into a nearby post, disgust for the Southerner evident across her face. White fire sparked in her eyes before she continued. "Maybe you can explain to me why the youngling follows you like a stray after its hopeful master? Most of them do, and I have a strong feeling you've encouraged it!" Capable of turning the tables on the Princess, Nyssa thought better of it at the power darkening in her eyes.

"I did nothing to Kira that she didn't want. You leave many of your younglings curious about their passions… It's quite a shame." The General made an indulgent sweep of Eliniir's body, mapping out every curve of the woman holding her down. Her grip on the warrior tightened, threatening to cut off the southerner's breathing as she lifted her from the ground.

"How dare you appraise me in such a way! You know NOTHING of our customs and beliefs, yet you stand before me in your ignorance, disregarding my people!" She squeezed harder, though it seemed to make no difference to the warrior. She finally allowed Nyssa's feet to touch down, keeping her grip firm. "Our tribe takes physical acts very seriously. Amazons join under Artemis before sharing themselves here. Though the occasional pair chooses not to wait, it is extremely frowned upon for a woman not to marry before bedding another. To that girl you're her hope and future, and you're ripping it from her before she can begin to comprehend you insincerity. She's lucky she shows promise as a soldier, otherwise she'd be worthless thanks to you." She let go of Nyssa, turning away for a moment to calm herself. "If you are to be my personal guard, then take your duties seriously and leave my wards alone." Panicked in her disgrace, the weapons master quickly sobered up. The shame as she realized she'd tainted Telaquire tradition was too much, causing the warrior to desire nothing more than her escape. Eliniir forced the General to stare back into her eyes, merciless as a tear came down the southerner's face.

"I didn't...I didn't realize…" Escape an impossibility, Nyssa let her nervousness carry away her ramblings, "In Corinth we are raised to be blessed by Artemis's pleasures. We explore each other freely, and the word for Love lacks necessity… I have no apology sufficient enough…by Artemis above…I am so ashamed." Eliniir softened her gaze.

"You might need to explain this to her when next she calls for you." She motioned towards the celebration, realizing she'd taken too long and they were probably missed. "In the mean time, I have a toast to give and amazons to dismiss. Would you accompany me, General?" Nyssa could do no more than shake her head in agreement as she then followed close behind her friend towards the royal family table. As Eliniir approached her throne, the amazons cheered. She couldn't help but grin. Their happiness became infectious quickly. "Amazons!" Another cheer, quickly quieting down to hear their Princess' words. "As most of you know, I will lead our Elite on a mission tomorrow to recover those lost to us." She paused, looking at those who were missing loved ones, glad that they had the support of their tribe as surrogates embraced them, surrounding them with love. "I ask you now to honor them. Elite! Step forward please." Her team of six stepped forward, consorts at their sides. The amazons bowed their heads and recited the traditional prayer to Artemis. The goddess heard those so loyal to her and answered them by sparking the flames. "Our goddess empowers me to reward her best warriors. I call upon the Nýchta Páthous!" The Amazons cheered once again as Eliniir dismissed the Elite and their consorts. Nyssa did not dare question tradition again, though she admitted to herself that the title brought on confusion. The strongest of the Telaquire filed out, each holding the hand of whom the southerner suspected to be their lovers. She had witnessed the practice of taking only one partner before, for the sake of cleanliness, but after her altercation with the Greek Princess she thought better that to simplify any acts of love. Eliniir took to her seat, trying to ignore the calculating grin on her mother's face. As she took a sip of wine from her gilded cup, Mirren mentioned Tara,

"You have a right to Nýchta Páthous as well, daughter." The dark hair beauty nearly sprayed her drink over the table, but instead gulped back the wine hard to keep from further embarrassment.

"It's hardly appropriate, mother." Before she could get any further protest out, Mirren had arose for an announcement of her own.

"The Princess will take the honor of Nýchta Páthous." Nyssa looked on at the triumphant gaze Mirren now showed her. Tara's frightened expression did little to ease the guise the Princess used to hold back her disgust. The General noted the controversy playing out before her. There stood Amazons cheering at the news, pole bearers bringing forth a makeshift throne for the soon to be married. However, there were just as many opposed to the idea of such relations before being joined by Artemis. But none caught the southerner's attention like the woman now approaching the dais. A lust for blood Nyssa familiarized herself with by the gazes of her enemies was now all too prominent in the Amazon. She followed her stealthily through the crowd, noting her average build and the marks of war etched into her face. Nyssa saw the dagger as the Amazon pulled it from her belt, screaming as she started to charge for the royals. The warrior managed to leap to a corner of the table and use the momentum to spring her towards Eliniir. Her adversary acted too quick for the blade's purpose to be fulfilled. Nyssa flipped above the assailant, kicking her in the back and landing her face first on the table. She soon bound the the Amazon's hands behind her, using pressure points to force her to drop the blade. Her captive screamed and writhed underneath.

"Be still, you vile snake, before you force me to take your head!" Eliniir stood only slightly more amazed at the rage in Nyssa's voice than shocked at the identity of her assassin.

"Varia?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Greek Amazon Princess stared on at the flames dwelling deep within the eyes of her ex comrade, now captured before her. If not for the love they once shared, Eliniir would mistake Varia for a most savage beast. Nyssa seized her prisoner harder as she writhed, impressed with the strength that nearly matched her own.

"Release me, you harlot!" She new better than ask for release from the pressure points applied to her hands, for it would be a sign of weakness. The General released her regardless as she kicked the blade intended for Eliniir well out of reach. Dragged and forced to her knees before Mirren, the General took behind the Princess as any true protector. Nyssa noted the scars upon the warriors face and how they didn't seem to have defined edges like the tattoos she was familiar with. These scars were jagged and of different healing stages. This Amazon had dealt with many hard lessons upon the battlefield. Mirren raised her voice in disgust,

"How dare you be so brazen, child! An attempt on a royal's life carries with it only one sentence! Death!" Amazons surrounding the scene hooted and hollered for blood, but surprisingly, their Princess came towards the traitor and a wave of silence began to creep over the crowd. She bent down to the warrior's eye level, hatred never wavering from Varia's gaze. A hand rose up to brush across the deep scars upon her once beloved's cheek. That's when the warrior showed her weakness. Nyssa watched on, a jealousy for something she couldn't yet fathom rising up at the moment of calm now in the assassin's eyes. A soft touch for such a wild animal seemed almost too kind. Varia would not let Eliniir win. She hardened her heart, stilled her purpose, and remembered why the royal must die.

"My life has no meaning until I see your blood on my hands!"

"Varia, no…", a whisper wrapped in another warm stroke of the warrior's cheek brought no more than a single tear to her enemy. Eliniir saw now that their love was truly lost. However, she would not allow her death to come so soon. "She will have a fair trial." The Princess' words came out too softly for her mother to be sure she had heard her correctly.

"Excuse me?" Eliniir rose as tall as her mother on the dais,

"Mother please... There must be another way. I know she doesn't mean this. You know her past..." She was at a loss for words, silently pleading with her mother to spare the troubled woman who once owned her heart. The Queen looked away from her heir, pondering the situation. Mirren couldn't afford to be merciless in times such as these, not with the Romans' ruthlessness at their backs. Finally meeting her youngling's gaze,

"She will have a formal trial, as any true Amazon should. That is all I can offer you, daughter. She's lucky she isn't dead already, after the attempt she just made." Eliniir nodded, looking to Varia once more before turning away to stand at her mother's side. The Queen waved her hand, motioning for the two guards nearby to take Varia away. She turned to her now restless Amazons, raising her hands as she spoke. "Amazons, I wish to grant Princess Nyssa a gift! Do you concur?" They shouted, yelling their agreement as the atmosphere changed to that of a celebration as it had before. "Princess Nyssa, for the act of saving our beloved daughter and heir, I will grant you one gift. Anything you name." Nyssa came forward and spoke what she most desired before she could give her mind time to process it's true meaning. The cheers of the crowd served to keep her in a daze as she spoke,

"Nýchta Páthous…with Eliniir." The Amazons screamed louder than before, screeching like the young girls she remembered from home as she participated in the victory marches into her home village. Though this time there were no definite divisions made amongst the people as there had been at the idea of Tara taking their Princess. Power couples would never cease to be popular with Amazon younglings. Eliniir stood speechless, begging the Gods not to let her emotions show in her face, and knowing it was futile as she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. She looked to Nyssa, wondering what had come over her. Mirren was shocked as well, though the rage she felt wasn't hidden from her features. She warred with herself for several moments, as the Amazons cheered, unaware of the Queen's imminent explosion. The warrior was strong, of royal blood, and completely worthy of Eliniir. However, the General did not hold a crown that served the Queen's intentions to strengthen the tribes. In a single sentence this...girl... had brought the destruction of Mirren's calculated plan. Amazon law gave her no escape clause, as she turned her head to Nyssa and nodded once, sealing the fate of her tribe and her daughter. The Telaquire Princess immediately parted from her throne, refusing to give the Southerner another look. As Nyssa thought back to Eliniir's berating and schooling in their culture, the General regretted her choice of gift. A small part of her remained hopeful in what the night would bring, but a far greater portion lay in the wake of fear, the wrath of the woman she scorned unimaginable.

The tribe demanded an answer from their Queen with their hopeful gazes as moments seemed to turn into endless candle marks. Eliniir and Nyssa found their hands suddenly griped tight, one in each of Mirren's hands, and raised high in the air.

"This General would have our Princess' hand. However, who would deem her worthy?!" Her subjects muttered amongst themselves, determined to meet their ruler's challenge. They would have to find those among them willing to sponsor the outsider in the fight between the South and North for Eliniir's hand. Easier said than done, fore even the younglings understood that those who claimed her would see themselves banished with Nyssa if she were to lose against Tara for any reason. The future went on uncertain until a fellow warrior spoke out.

"I would see her victorious…" though hesitantly so, "by the help of my sword." Sure enough, the Amazon presented her sword as the crowd parted for her. She laid it upon the dais' edge and, with this small gesture, more voices followed.

"I would see her prosperous…" an Amazon presented a basket filled with different foods, "by the fruits of my labor."

"I would see her virtuous…" all stood amazed when the Priestess herself stepped forward, with the amulet she wore representing her goddess, "by the blessed words of Artemis."

"You all understand the penalty should she fail?" Her reluctance to admit this scoundrel into their royal line added a bitterness to the Queen's words, but sure enough all three resounding "Yes"s beckoned unto her. "Then its settled. The daughters of the South and North will prove themselves in fair combat before the next three of Artemis' bright moons. May the goddess show her favor by producing a victor." Her words fueled her subjects even more. They all cheered, the festivities left to go on furiously. The fires were stoked, massive bowls of herbs thrown into the flames to bring out the traditional sapphire and emerald hues. Mirren was all too quick to drop their hands and retreat to her hut. Nyssa almost mistook herself for shameful at the act, but soon recognized this as the Queen's means of coping with moments such as these: when duty trumps desire. The General looked upon Eliniir, hoping an unspoken apology would be evident in her gaze, but managed to be dumbfounded again. Though she could tell the Telaquire Princess was not completely pleased with the turn of events, those soft yet dark features held her prisoner as she dare not look away from such bewitching eyes.

"Do you even comprehend what you've done?" That same tone that had brought the proud General so much distress flooded the Princess' voice again. Her expression remained unchanged, leaving Eliniir to assume her nonchalance came in the same delightful package as the southerner's silence and absolute ignorance. "This is all some game to you!" She came in close, the warrior before her nearly melting at the hot gaze burning through her. Eliniir took hold of the top portion of Nyssa's leathers, nearly holding her off the ground. "I promise you, I am NOT to be played with." Her captive could do little more than continue to stare on, but then she felt their hands slowly meet at the cusp of her bodice. The warmth they felt radiating between them could hardly be denied, but Eliniir had to think of her people. Releasing Nyssa did little to change the warrior's stance, causing the Telaquire to have to break the gaze for the both of them. "I can't be bothered with this now," she said, now facing away from such a distraction, though it hardly aided her in erasing the thoughts running through her mind, "We head out at first light. I expect you to be ready and waiting outside my hut by dawn."

"Understood." The General soon found her voice, now cold, hard, and attentive to her purpose. Eliniir found it hard to not give favor to the sound, especially at the idea of how deep Nyssa's ink-dipped scars actually ran, coarser or softer across her face…the Princess steadied herself.

"Good."

The cold, crisp air of early morning fought hard to reach through Nyssa's worn leather overcoat, yet prevailed not. Her leathers seemed tattered, far too faded for amazon royalty to be donning, but the memories this piece provided were far too valuable to dispose of. She weathered many nights alone in her tawny garments, and some nights even braced underneath with the shared warmth of past lovers. Her many travels allowed for such luxuries, as she dutifully executed campaign after campaign for her homeland. Nyssa had perfected the art of battle, but had yet to obtain the one prize she now obsessed over more than any before: Princess Eliniir. A deep, rooted feeling had the General in an undeserving state of mind. Entirely unexpected during her encounter with the dark beauty, the southerner had discovered that this useless word, love, may be rare in Corinth, but did in fact intertwine deep with the rooted traditions of the Telaquire. She could have whatever conquest she sought, sure that failure was never a possibility, but with this one…she knew it couldn't be so simple. She knew…that the Princess offered no prize, none that could be claimed and won. The enigma that the Princess posed vexed the warrior to an agonizingly limitless end. And this Varia…to think that such an animal possessed perceptions of the Princess one could only dream of…The General stilled herself. She would have to make Eliniir see…see that she was more than just a warrior, a general, a conqueror…but one deserving of ruling beside her, deserving of knowing her in every way, deserving of what she lay claim to at last night's festivities…which was what, exactly?

Princess Eliniir emerged from her hut, a look of joy meeting the dawning. Nyssa happily envied her once more. Peace came so readily available in what the Telaquire took in from her surroundings, whereas the General had trained long and hard to be able to call upon such a gift. Nyssa felt guilty for an intrusion she did not intend to breach as she witness the Princess close her eyes and take in a slow, deep breath. She made the act seem so erotic, making the General shiver as she secretly wished for the opportunity for such bliss to be brought on by her own hands. Such thoughts about Eliniir did nothing for her composure, as was the Southerner's only defense against her perceptive companion.

"Well, are you just going to stand there all day?" Nyssa had nearly missed the sound of her ward's voice. "Gawking will receive no flatteries here, Princess." Eliniir could tell how the General still hated the name, even if her royal status made the statement true. The Telaquire had grown up knowing Nyssa prided herself on strength and becoming more than a mere placeholder for a crown. Though this was one of her friend's most desirable traits, Eliniir's perceptions proved true in the hastiness now in the southerner's gait as they gathered all their supplies and headed off to meet the rest of the troop at the gates. At least she could use her teasing to keep the warrior focused on more than staring at her all the time. However, a giggle slipped at how entertaining teasing the General was going to be, earning a striking glare from the General in front of her.

Tara knew only what her mother taught her and her sisters since birth, "When there stand those that oppose you, make sure you stand taller than your enemy." She remembered thinking how height seemed to have little to do with fighting, but would never dare question her Queen, plus mother was always good for a lashing should your opinion be anything other than her own. She knew mother wouldn't stand for this: she had left home to gain the power they needed to rule all Amazons, but now a General stood in her way. Pacing back and forth on a nearby river bank, Tara began to make an indent in the earth. She held her head in her hands. What could she possibly do? Mother was going to be furious when she found out she had lost Eliniir the very day they arrived in Greece. By the Gods above, she was dead for sure, and her sisters would be only too willing to make their queen happy by beating her themselves! But then again, maybe she didn't have to know. The idea leveled out her anxiety only momentarily. You could only do so much to keep news from spreading fast from village to village. Besides, what would she do? Keep every news carrier from here to Macedonia put? Impossible.

….

But then again...if Nyssa were out of the picture...then there would be no battle. She would be left to marry Eliniir by forfeit and be able to take back the power she lost. Nyssa wouldn't be defeated easily though, and there was no hope of getting close enough to do anything to her. She was too smart for poisons or traps...good gods, she had been around her mother for way too long. She knew deep down she couldn't bring death to her enemy even if she wanted to. Tara thought back to the assassin from earlier today, how perceptive Nyssa was to be able to stop the act before it could take place….the assassin. The Northerner nearly laughed aloud at her own genius. It was time to make a visit to the holding cells.

Varia kept her back against the amazon enclosure, relaxed and transfixed by the emptiness she felt. The two guards posted outside her cell seemed too occupied with one another to the knife she managed to sneak in. The breast dagger once intended as a means of escape now served to carve into the wall closest to the assassin. She etched Artemis' mark deeper and harder until the mud-brick broke away, muddling the image. The beast inside her screaming, she felt her insides being clawed at by thoughts of the past… of Eliniir. She desired above all things for hatred to swallow her whole; to finally become the living husk she dreamed of: an amazon with no tribe to live for, no emotions to cloud her judgment, and the cold steel of her blade her only comfort. Ironic enough of the Gods to have the source of Varia's hatred stem from their greater gift of love, the assassin's torture came, never ending, in the mere memory of the Princess' kind eyes. Only Eliniir ever showed her such adoration, such acceptance...how she wanted to hate her beloved.

"What a pitiful sight for such a proud amazon." The dark, sultry tone came in a cloud of darker red smoke, billowing from the barred window above. Varia bolted up into a warrior's stance as the crimson mist fell heavily around her, traveling around her feet down a sure path to the outside of her cell. Just as easily as it parted to fit through the barred door, a tall mysterious figure appeared in the shadows. Varia dare not show weakness or fear as she goes to the edge of her cage and grips the bars tightly.

"Only cowards hide in the shadows!" A deep, maniacal laugh chills the Amazon to the core. She struggles to focus her eyes, and with a moment's silence, wondered if they had imagined what she saw. As she went to turn back, the amazon's hands were covered and kept around the bars by hands far large than her own. A scream nearly escaped the hardened warrior as she found the stranger's face in hers. Varia could swear the fires of Tartarus flared up in the man's dark eyes. So perplexed, the assassin could do little else but ask, "Who are you?"

"I am the shadow. That deepest part of you waiting to be unchained." Sealing his words by stroking the girl's cheek, Varia felt a power surge through her. Taking in the black tresses flowing around his shoulders, the studded leather, and the way he left his arms pridefully exposed, Varia took to mocking the man that would attempt to tame her. She jerked her hands away from their embrace, noticing he offered no resistance.

"How ridiculous. The shadows? I couldn't care less who you think you are, so get out of my face."

"I know what you desire most in this world. Eliniir." Searing pains washed over the deep scars Varia felt. Coming up behind her, the stranger took advantage of how vexed mentioning the Telaquire made his prey. He touched a shoulder, the amazon shaking with anger and strife, and embraced her as a father would a child. "What she's done mustn't go unpunished." Varia's fists clench, but she doesn't bother to shake off his affections. She can see the rising sun as it painted the sky red on that fateful day. The thunder rolled over the hills as hundreds came down into the valley on horseback. Those who offered resistance were cut down swiftly, and every other amazon shackled and chained. She remembered the feel of cold iron upon her skin, and how the rough edges spurred into her flesh. Her faith in her beloved unwavering, Varia held fast to the hope that Eliniir would be just over the ridge with reinforcements. She would see that her and her party failed to meet at their agreed spot and know something must be amiss. Amazons are always there for one another...the years of servitude told different.

A warmth ran through Varia like fire, the power she had once mistaken for some warped attraction, or some secret longing for anyone who cared, manifest in a red colored surge. She could feel the electricity as it traveled up her limbs, a sliver of fear mixed in with the rage that just seemed to multiply. Then she recalled that face, Eliniir's face, plaguing her dreams. She saw it every night, that look when she'd use her rich eyes to caress her features and seem to plead with their ward to feel loved. Varia hated to admit the comfort such dreams would bring, perhaps only slightly more so than how infuriated the lie they told made her.

"Don't lose sight of your passions." He used that hatred to burn hotter through to her chest, knowing no mortal could get enough of this feeling once they've had a taste of it. "Desire, hate, power...they're all secrets kept from mortals...the key to immortality. Without them, where would a God stand among you?"

"Ares…"she could hear his name whispered to her soul a thousand times over, echoing.

"And now you know." Releasing the amazon, he knew she'd feel much weaker compared to what he allowed her to experience. She collapsed into his arms for a moment, dazed. Of course, an amazon's nature wasn't to trust any man, god or no god. Finding her bearings was difficult enough, but when she lunged away from the god of war's chest, reaching for the blade she had abandoned on the cell's floor, she arose dizzily and nearly toppled over. Ares guided her to the bench, rickety and decayed, and sat her down gently. Unable to protest, due to the headache now pounding upon her senses, Varia simply asks,

"What do you want from me?"

"To show you your potential...that you deserve so much more than this miserable existence."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I do. You see the Fates are very close friends of mine. More like family, you could say. Believe it or not, you are destined for greatness, and I…" He raises Varia's bowed head with a finger upon her chin, meeting her eyes, "am determined to tend to that future personally." She had to admit how fascinating it was to have a God so interested in her. Not even Artemis had bothered to reveal herself to any of her many loyal subjects. Ares could sense the doubt she placed in herself, but he needed Varia focused. "You need time to process all of this, I'm sure. It's best you get some rest."

"In this miserable dump? Yeah, sure."

"What do you take me for? A slave trader?" The words earned one more spark of hatred. He heightened the emotion with a mocking laughter. When he snapped his fingers, Varia started to hear far away footfalls coming down towards her cell. Varia jumped up, ready for the guards to collect her for her sentencing. She felt a sudden gust of wind pull out through the window, and when she turned, Ares was gone. All she could sense was a faint whisper, "Your destiny awaits you."

Who approached was far from her expectations. The unruly mop on top of her head matted to parts of her head with sweat, as if she had run the length of the Nile. Tara hung over at the waist, hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath. She holds up one finger to the incredibly confused assassin in what had become a humorously awkward pause.

"Artemis be damned…." the northerner huffed and puffed, "...why in Tartarus … do they insist … on putting you … up on this Gods-awful cliff?"

"What are you doing here?" The darkness seeping from her voice was all too intentional, forced, but definitely effective as Varia witnesses Tara stand at attention as if she were her general. The redhead saluted like a Spartan to a Mycenaean, clearly oblivious to any kind of military order.

"I have need of your … services. I'm here to set you free."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The journey past their western border passed along easily enough. Amazon territory dared not be breached for the most part, especially when it's warriors took advantage of their specialty. Amazon children start as young as six winters passed, utilizing the trees for cover and to manage the first devastating over-head blow. And oh, how our General praised Artemis for the escape they now provided. Nyssa found herself constantly racked with emotions she couldn't control, she felt utterly embarrassed at this lack of restraint. She had fared well in the beginning, passing meaningful glances, taking in every opportune touch between her and Princess Eliniir, and lavishing her with every quick witted endearment that surely should have her swooning. However, the resistance...no, Eliniir's near embracement of such attentions made her situation most futile. The Princess used all of it to press forward and tease her all the more. The southerner found herself initiating the sparks only to have Eliniir seize them and shoot back thunderbolts. If she dare brush her shoulder as they sit around the evening fire, Eliniir would manage to lean in, her sisters immune to open displays of affection among friends, place a hand upon Nyssa's scarred cheek, and turn her face toward her as if to give the most enticing kiss of the General's life. But all that was to be received was the Princess' most alluring eyes, regarding her charge up and down with an unspoken humor, an evaluation of what lay beyond Nyssa's longing gaze, before trailing her fingertips down her jawline tenderly and off her strong chin teasingly, and just as easily Eliniir would slip away to retire for the night, leaving her breathless.

Up in the tree tops the breeze cooled the southerner's flushed skin at such thoughts. The quiet save for a few birds flying merrily overhead provided solace. They now rested at the edge of the brush, watchers overlooking the small glen their party now took refuge in, the nearby stream offering a much needed relaxation with such a dangerous task ahead of them. The Roman's never traveled without great numbers. Their only advantage lay in the hope that the night's cover would allow them to safely procure a number of just how many soldiers await them. Difficulty breathed forth from the doubt that Rome's abundance of cut throats, warriors, and tyrants could ever be quelled. Even if they did rescue their fellow Amazons from any one legion of them, Rome itself would look upon such an act of defiance and wish to wipe those that would rob them of their pleasures from this world entirely.

Enough candle marks had passed that the two other Amazons rotated themselves out twice. Nyssa decided long since that a cold bath would surely be in order before sleep could soothe away her thoughts. She battled with herself with whether confronting Eliniir herself would overcome this raging desire, Tirana's commands be damned. At least now she was able to funnel her passion into an anger for the insolence of the Princess' second in command. Back home the youngling, as elite as she may come, would see the underside of her boot for keeping her from her purpose. Eliniir sent word through her most trusted companion that she was to not be disturbed for the rest of the night. She would need her rest surely… but then why this feeling of rejection. She detested how the royal made her pause before acting, before her mind's eye could lead her straight for the Princess she sought desperately. And yet, she found a boundless respect for the cunningness of it all.

"Tartarus…" the General cursed under her breath as the curly haired, blonde messenger now came towards her. What now? Was she to stay away from the advantageous view of Eliniir's makeshift chambers? A thought crossed her mind to cut the Amazon out of the tree before her foot could reach the branches on which she perched. Though such a scenario could only exist in a world without consequences, the idea held much appeal.

"I'll be relieving you of your watch."

"And what gave you that idea?"

"You've been watching Eliniir's tent for long enough." Tirana pulled herself up into the tree, settling comfortably at eye level with Nyssa. She looked the Princess over before her face twisted as if she'd smelled something slightly unpleasant. "May I be upfront with you, Princess?" She almost spat the last word, though she managed to remember her manners at the last moment.

"If you must." Nyssa didn't allow her searing gaze to break from the unspoken challenge in Tirana's eyes, her only restraint coming from what the Telaquire Princess would think of her for defying her wishes.

"We know what you're doing … the Elite, I mean. We watch you at all times, and your move to take Eliniir proved nothing but your idiocy and is clearly a ploy to sate your lust. Whatever you're doing now isn't working." She eyed the General before her, shaking her head after a moment. "You understand nothing of our customs, and everything you're doing is just turning away your potential beloved." She wondered how far she could push the General. "At supper tonight? By the fire? Eliniir was playing with you. She knows what you truly desire, and she intends to throw it in your face until you're broken." She laughed, turning away for a moment. "Whether we like it or not, our law decrees that you are betrothed, and only another life debt will change that." The southerner's expression hadn't changed, and Tirana sighed. "If you want to take this seriously, you will do as I say, and you will listen. Follow your orders. Stop leading for once and realize you are not Athena. You do not know all." She moved quickly, dropping to a thicker branch lower in the tree. "And you won't breathe a word of this to Eliniir, understood?" The General's blood was surely boiling by this point. But...Tara's words rang true. Everything she tried might have worked on prospects from her past, but Eliniir existed as another creature entirely. She let out a frustrated huff in defeat.

"Wait." Tirana halted, but offered nothing more than a backwards glance to the southerner. Nyssa's pride burned as it dissipated from her being. "What must I do?" The Amazon scoffed at the warrior's one track mind, sure that Nyssa meant to continue playing her games with whatever rules she presented her. "Please." Was it desperation the blonde heard in the General's voice? She thought for a moment, letting the southerner stew in her own thoughts. Finally, she nodded, turning to look up at her. "I'll give you some simple rules for now, until we return home. Give her space. Don't appraise her so openly. Don't stalk her… treat her as a friend only, and then see the difference." She smirked, dropping back down to her original branch. "Now go to sleep. I won't tell you again." Nyssa's fatigue finally reared its ugly head as she went to descend. Allowing herself to pause as she dangled from her post, she called out one last time,

"Thank you." Before Tirana could respond, the foreigner dropped from branch to branch till she hit the ground with a graceless thud. The Telaquire warrior could only shake her head at the hastiness that was typical of a southerner. The blonde stood by, making sure Nyssa didn't try anything foolish. Instead she found the General heading the opposite direction, straight for the springs. A soft chuckle escaped her and she swung off the branches down to where her sisters prepared to tuck in for the night. Before she retired herself she wished to report to her future Queen about what had transpired since, to ease her haunting concerns of Nyssa and the journey that lie ahead of them. Reaching the makeshift hut's opening, Tara made a motion of announcing herself. As she opened her lips to pass out a formal greeting,

"Come in, Tirana." Her Princess' perceptions were sharp indeed. Eliniir sat on the ground, scrolls littered the ground of the reports they'd recently received. She waved at Tirana to sit, continuing her browsing of the reports on their enemy. Without looking up, she continued. "I'm assuming my plan worked then? How did she react to what you said?" Tirana smirked.

"I think she'll surprise you, El. She's determined to figure you out, and she's taking my advice seriously." Eliniir looked up, skeptical.

"Of course she's taking your advice. You've only just spoken. Give it a day or so, and I doubt she'll change all that much." Tirana couldn't explain the urge to defend Nyssa, no matter how much of an annoyance she was to her life-long friend. She had heard the ache in the Amazon's voice. Dare she say? The General had it bad. Tirana thought better than to distract her ruler with such a debate, and simply settled for standing by her first statement.

"We'll see." Not used to having her word challenged, Eliniir allowed a look of shock pass across her features, if only for a fleeting moment. "You haven't stopped looking at those things since your mother gave them to you." The Princess looked down upon he scrolls with conviction, refusing to let her fatigue show. She knew well that staring at the same bits of information would do her no good. It still wouldn't tell them exactly how many Romans they were dealing with, or how fast or where they were traveling. Keeping busy helped calm her nerves, but ceased any hope of a restful sleep. She piled them up and ran a hand over her face. "I've never felt so unprepared." She had to get it off her chest. "Mother … has unofficially stepped down…." She looked at her childhood friend, shock evident on her face, hoping to find some sense of calm that used to come from talking things out with her. "I can't lose any of you tomorrow. I would never be able to live with myself. So I've decided that my mother's original orders will still stand. We will do what we need to in order to free our Amazons, but we will not engage otherwise. Tomorrow we will study them, take a headcount, try to ruin or steal any supplies they have. If any are in immediate danger, the plan changes. We'll go from there tomorrow night."

"Yes, my Queen." Tirana bowed formally, hoping to amuse her. She knew Eliniir didn't take her duties lightly, nevertheless the stress was unfathomable. A sweet sound came forward deep from Eliniir's chest. She tried to stifle it back, but the relief of laughter stood a formidable foe. As such, it spread between the both of them, racking their bodies in a new type of exhaustion most welcomed. Eventually, the exultations dulled down into a comfortable silence. Satisfied that her purpose had seemingly been fulfilled, Tirana decided to leave the Queen to her rest. "Please, go to bed, El."

"I will. Thank you, my friend." A smile and a nod begged her departure, the surrounding winds all that was left to be heard as the royal lay back into her awaiting bedroll and drifted off into a fitful slumber.

Constellations glimmered above, confirming a mid-Spring sky. Nyssa found much comfort in the stars. Where the winds may lead you astray, these shimmering beacons never failed you. A gift from the Gods if there ever was one. Just as the warrior started to suspend in slumber at thoughts of Eliniir's form being forged by such gems, Nyssa's ears twitched at the nearby snapping of a twig. Though her eyes snapped open, she kept her wits about her enough that she remained still. There was an undeniable foreign musk in the air, though it seemed to fade the longer she took to identify its source. A burning sensation flashed through her veins, as lava down her spine. Eliniir. The intruder was surely headed for her tent, lying just beyond them. Nyssa cursed the Princess' stubbornness to be as far from her as possible. Rustling sounded through the surrounding brush, however slight, but not yet quiet enough for anyone more skilled than a foot soldier. Now was the time. The General scaled up the nearest tree with ease, passing through the branches with a speed even she hadn't known herself capable of. She saw a reflection in the shadows, revealing a sash of red in what little light Artemis' rays emitted. The dark figure drew a short sword from the scabbard at its hip, stalking up slowly towards their revered Eliniir. Nyssa barely kept herself from being blinded with rage for such an attempt. For such a folly, Nyssa nearly lost her advantage, slipping on one branch to leap and slam onto the next louder than she would have liked. An amateur had truly stepped into their mitts, the sound completely lost on him. The broad shoulders raised in an artless arch, revealing more of his uniform.

"Roman." Before the blade could even make contact with the air now underneath it, Nyssa pounced, legs extended out to plant herself between his shoulder blades, a crack resounding from the bone underneath. She could care less if she broke his spine in two, the Roman lucky that he hadn't lost his life in that very moment. Nyssa knew that this restraint she somehow managed came from the idea that he may be of some use to her Princess. He whimpered underneath her, pleading,

"P-please, don't hurt me…" he strained out the last two words as she pressed harder, finding his begging all the more pathetic. She screamed out louder than she intended,

"State your purpose!" At the sound of Nyssa's screams toward the Roman, the other Amazons appeared, weapons at the ready. Eliniir emerged from her tent only after hearing her Elite come forth. Sword in hand, she silently watched as Tirana helped Nyssa pick up the Roman and remove his helmet.

"Are there others with you?" She spoke firmly, her rage barely contained. The young soldier nodded, and Eliniir swore under her breath. "Find them!" The Amazons took off, following the trail left by the Roman as they tracked him to his starting point. Noting the injured state of the Roman, Tirana decided he was no longer a threat and immediately took to Eliniir's side. She swept her gaze along the foliage around the clearing, wishing there could be just a bit more light.

"We need to move you. You know you were the target El…." Eliniir motioned for silence, her eyes starting to glow ever so faintly as her jaw tensed.

"Listen. Do you hear it?" Another rustle in the grass, then a crack in the opposite direction, caused her to lift her sword, prepared for the unknown. "Those aren't Amazons Tirana." They huddled close in a triangle formation, ready to take on each side. They were surrounded by more soldiers, coming in rows with their shields up, the soldiers at the front coming for Nyssa first, banners on staves pridefully displayed. Charging straight for the first wave of Romans, the southerner managed to stop the enemy in their tracks with a bone chilling screech. Some of the more green soldiers let fear spread across their faces, leaving their confidence to come from their numbers alone. Nyssa managed to duck and slide into the legs of the Roman farthest to the right, causing him to drop the poll in his hands. At least now she had their attention, the whole lot of them now charging adjacent Tara and Eliniir. Running back to give herself some distance, she held the staff out from her chest, even with the horizon, running at them full speed once more. They lost their formation, some of the soldiers growing tired of these games, others just taking the woman for completely insane. At the last moment, Nyssa planted the end of the wood into the earth, using her momentum and strength to spring up and over the shields protecting any opening to be found. Drawing her sword, she forced the soldiers to make a ring, daring them to come at her one by one with crazed, swift strikes of her sword. She met blow after blow, sending those with weaker footing to the dirt as they crossed her sword so she could prepare for the next attacker.

"She's going to get herself killed." Though Eliniir found it impressive that the General fought off the small army with an unexpected ease, she knew eventually her arm would give way. Tirana charged into the fray, her Queen soon behind her. They cut their way through to Nyssa's side, fighting valiantly, but they just kept coming. A whistle sounded overhead, and suddenly the soldiers stopped where they stood. Their blades extended still, the trio looked around frantically for those that sought to get an injury in while they caught their breaths.

"Atten-tion!" One Roman sounded off. They split into another formation, two rows leading down a path most efficiently lit by the moon's beams. "All hail Caesar!" Each brought their arm opposite their blades to their chest in unison. Arms behind his back, their leader came down the path made for him, his gilded armor covering his entire chest with the head of a lion, its mane flaring out sporadically like the sun's flames. Though his skin was a slight shade lighter than his comrades, his features were dark and weathered, gray finding its place on parts of his hair, clean cut in the Roman fashion. Stopping a few feet from them, the Amazons noticed his pose, one calf leading in front of the other as if he wished not to get so close to riff-raff. His eyebrow raised diagonal the other, a smugness littering the smirk he rained upon them as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Before they could process the scene fully, the trio found themselves bound by the arms of those most capable, pinning their arms behind them in a vice so tight one would have to break a limb to see themselves freed.

"Well, well, well … what do we have here?", bile and pleasure mixing amongst Caesar's tone demanding the question remain rhetorical, "Looks to me like a couple of Grecian whores…" he looked upon Nyssa and Tara respectively, the fight in their eyes seemingly fueling their antagonizer all the more… "And the little 'Bitch of the Realm' that would attempt to lead them." Our General broke free at the insult, dislocating a shoulder in the process. She lunged at her captor with her good arm, pain shooting through her but obviously ignored. As she reached within a cutthroat's distance, Caesar released his calm composure, reaching back a near full turn of his hips and backhanded Nyssa so hard she lost her vision. She fell to the earth with a sickening thud, unconscious in the mud now forming by the sky's release of a merciless rain. Eliniir stood proud and still as she watched Caesar step forward and start to kick her betrothed. Her face was expressionless, yet her eyes started to glow as the rage built up within her.

"So the 'Mighty Caesar' has resorted to kicking an Amazon warrior when she's down? How heroic. And here I thought you were a conqueror. Now we all see who really does your dirty work." She smirked, ready for the smack from the Roman soldier as his hand lifted above her. Caesar raised his hand, stepping forward and the Romans stepped back, confident Eliniir wouldn't try to escape. Caesar appraised her, clearly impressed with her form, yet his eyes were cold as they met hers.

"If you weren't so damn useful, I'd torture you myself. But you, my dear Princess, are worth far more than this supposed royal at my feet. I'm not the only one looking for you." He waved a hand and the soldiers started to move out. Two soldiers came forward and grabbed each of Nyssa's wrists, dragging her along behind them. Eliniir winced, glad the southerner was unconscious at the moment. When everyone had left, Caesar turned to Eliniir. "As if you hadn't already noticed, you're all coming with me."

"Like Tartarus!" She tensed all over, straining against the soldier's arms encasing her so quickly they could swear a burn passed across their skin wherever they made contact. "You think you've won something here today? My mother will rain all of Greece upon your head."

"Oh, trust me, she'll be none the wiser." He snapped his fingers twice in succession and his men produced a mess of chains. The rough, metal shackles gripped around their necks, those capable hands of her Elite, she was sure had managed to escape through the trees, and their ankles, all connected together with short chains, leaving them to do little more than trudge down the line the soldiers forced them down. Some managed to look up, apologizing to their Queen with their eyes. Others could only look upon their shackled feet with disgust and shame. The gravity of their situation hit her but she didn't let it show. She looked to each Amazon, sharing strength and solidarity as she realized that he had indeed found them all somehow. She finally turned to Caesar, smirking. Did he really know how many Amazons were in her hunting party? She could only hope to play against his arrogance.

"You've missed one." She held her head up, a slight air of arrogance hanging about her. "It was a valiant effort, but she's long gone now." His furious yell was the last thing she heard as his hand met her temple, and all went black.

"What does this all have to do with me?" Varia threw back the rest of her pint. She and Tara managed some privacy in this low down tavern, the northerner not willing to risk anyone seeing the assassin outside her cage. Tara explained her plight, perhaps a little to hastily. Being nervous about your company cutting your throat at any given moment will do that for you. Varia snapped her fingers in the red-head's face over and over until she came to, "Hello?"

"Sorry, I-I….look. There's no way I'm going to beat Nyssa in fair combat." The assassin tensed up at the name, her lip curling in disgust. She knew Eliniir had a soft spot for warriors, and found herself a little too jealous of the General that would undoubtedly be in her company. "If she were out of the way, Eliniir would marry me."

"And what makes you think you deserve Eliniir? Hm?" Varia rose from her seat, arms extended, leaning in across their table so she was right in her savior's face. "You ever even been in combat? Besides your little sparring matches?" Tara reeled back into her seat. "You ever had an Amazon's blood soak your leathers as you try everything to keep the life from draining from her body?" She shook her head, disgusted, as the northerner cowered under her gaze. "I bet you've never even had to skin your own meals, Princess." All Tara could think of was her mother's disapproval. How sick she would be, if she could only see the tears welling up in her eyes now. It was her idea to bring the assassin here, and now here she was shaking like a scared little cub. She would never be allowed to go home if she didn't stand her ground now.

"Look. You know how it is. The shame it would bring my family….if I were to lose this opportunity, I would never live it down. I would be cast out. A lost soul…" Varia sat back in her chair with a huff, so not in the mood for a pity party. Tara could see the distaste the warrior had for her, and decided to switch up tactics. She dried up quick. "Do you really want those Spartans paired with the Greeks?" The young red-head had the assassin's attention at this. "Those southerners barely know how to act in civilized society. Can you imagine? They'd deplete our resources the moment they're harvested, the way they indulge themselves. Our armies would be scattered to the winds, trying to keep up with every little piss ant that would challenge a woman's authority. And what they'd do to our women…" Tara's only indication that she was getting to Varia was the way she now clenched the handle of her tankard, nearly splintering the bone from which it was carved. "I can only imagine what benefits such a decorated General like Nyssa would reap if her tribe's way of life were to infect ours." The handle snapped, the fermented beverage cascading over the table and into their laps. Tara managed to slip out of her seat before her leathers could be soaked by the ale, but Varia hadn't been so intuitive. The assassin attempted to sling the drink off her arm in vain, adding to how disheveled the conversation made her.

"None of you deserve…" Varia caught herself before she could say Eliniir's name, ignoring other tavern-goers as they stared on at the display. Raking her fingers through her ebony hair, she let out a heavy sigh. "You're right."

"What?" The northerner revealed her slight disbelief, if only for the fact that Varia yielded so quickly to the simulated future she voiced. The assassin refused to take time to explain herself to the youngling.

"They'd trample all over tradition until it was left a quivering mess...a mere shadow of it's former self." Her judgment only barely clear by means of her waxing will, Varia was plagued by thoughts of a ravenous Nyssa. Eliniir could hold her own for sure, but the southerner would be relentless. A desire swelled within the warrior as she entertained tracking her down and making quick work of the foreigner by means of an axe planted deep between her shoulder blades for even daring to lay a finger upon her Princess. She calmed herself. Those days were long gone. Everything was so different now, though now she secretly admitted to herself how lost she felt. She thought revenge would quell her desperate need to avenge her family's death … to get over the past. Even now, slightly buzzed, she found herself making room for Eliniir in her thoughts. In a way she wanted to thank the northerner for getting the whole situation off her mind with these ideas of a more salient target. Images of the Eliniir of yore still couldn't keep her from that more carnal desire to make someone answer for their trespasses. "Nyssa must pay for her insolence. Mirren may have brought her up here on a whim, but I'll make sure the only glory coming to her is a fiery welcome home by pyre." Tara shivered at the darkness of which the assassin's voice took, conviction seeping through her words. Dare she say, the red-head felt slightly delighted at the death of another, remorse, guilt, a general regard for life nowhere to be had. Little did she know, however, that her wish to have Nyssa's head served on a silver platter lay closer than she could perceive … by the hands of Caesar himself.


End file.
